Koenma's New Mission!
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Koenmma wants to learn how to be stronger. Who else to help him but Yusuke...but what if they help eachother?
1. Default Chapter

This Is for YoukoStarr. I hope this is what you where looking for...if not...gomen. Everyone else please enjoy!   
  
Warnings: Yaoi and anything goes...lol   
  
Pairings: Yusuke/Koenma and any that I feel will help the story flow!! :)   
  
Once again they guys returned hurt, bleeding, and close to death. I pride myself on being part of the team but...am I? Sure, I give them all orders and look things up, but that is all I do; all I ever do. I sit at my desk crying like a human two year old when it comes to paper work while I send others out to handle the more important things.   
  
After having dinner with my father, which was a surprise, I took a good look at him. It was then I suddenly realized that...I was going to fill his shoes. HIS!! King Enma's!! I am nothing like him. I ate my meal and for once did not utter a word. I listened and yet I did not. As the only son and upcoming ruler of hell I must to learn to fight.   
  
With a sad heart i went to my bed room which contined the largest bed and softest sheets. Everything was in my favorite shade of blue. What ever i wanted received. It was just that simple.   
  
Now i thought of those i knew that could help me. I could ask Genkai..though she is getting older and would most likely kill me. Kurama would be the best choice but both he and Hiei had left for the Makai. That left Kuwabara and Yusuke. So really it was a no brainer. I would demand that Yusuke teach me to fight. Then I can make my father proud of me. I will earn the right to his throne.   
  
The next morning everythng began the same. My servent, George, came in and made my bath and took out my clothing for the day. All of my outfits were identical, which I loved! I got up and stretched, determined to become the strongest demi god. Then I can defend myself instead of getting kidnapped whenever the situation arose.   
  
I stepped into my huge tub that was made of a porceline blue. Even the expensive nobs were crystal. I looked around it and saw just how i took full advantge of my title. I washed myself slowly now thinking of how to go about getting trained. Knowing Yusuke, he will want something in return. Maybe time off will be good enough, since my father did not want me to spend any more money after I bought my new plasma television.   
  
Getting dressed I left Reikai, leaving George in charge. Soon as I walked through the portal to Ningenkai, I traveled to Botan's house. I allowed her to stay in the Ningenkai since the day she told me that she had found love. She and Yukina now had their own place not far from Yukina's brother-in-laws. I sometimes felt sorry for Botan. Who in any of the three worlds would want to be related to Hiei?   
  
I knocked at the door and waited outside. I could just walk in but after doing so before I thought it better to wait this time. Yukina got so mad she almost froze me solid for seeing Botan naked. It was not something I wished to do again.   
  
"Why isn't it pacifer boy! And look, he's in his teenage form," came the remark from behind me.   
  
I turned around to see him. He was dressed in jeans that hugged him in all the right areas, his shirt was a plain under shirt, and his hair was slicked back as normal for him. A sexy, cocky grin was on his face, which made my heart take flight; it always did when I was around him.   
  
" Do you mind showing me some respect? I am here on important matters, however, they do concern you. This mission.." I never got to finish what i was saying.   
  
First thing to occur was a pissed off expression on Yusuke's face before he began to rant about how I never let him live; it's always 'do this and that for me'. He kept going untll the door opened to reveal Yukina who sweetly invited us inside for tea. Botan was in the livingroom when we walked in. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.   
  
"Koenma, Sir, what are you doing here?" she asked me.   
  
" I came to speak to Yusuke." I answered her.   
  
"You came to my house to talk to Yusuke?" came the response of the now confused grim reaper.   
  
"It's another mission, Botan!! We just got back from one!" Yusuke exclaimed while sitting down, his feet on the coffee table.   
  
I took a deep breath and looked around. Their home was completely feminine. It was a woman's dream. They had some plants in the livingroom, a few pictures and a small T.V. set. Yukina returned with tea and rice balls. I sat down and let out a sigh, things were not going well.   
  
"Yusuke, for this mission you will not leave Ningenkai or be in any danger. You will train me to become stronger and able to defend myself if I necessary. I must be as tough as you are," I explained to him with a calm and steady voice. What happened next hurt me deeply; he and Botan laughed at me.   
  
"You want me to train you? Oh, come on!!! Kuwabara is a better fighter than you are," he said to me. This made me so mad that I stood to face him with my hands at my side and fisted, anger building inside me. He was always picking on me! He never stopped, that bully. Without thinking, I hit him. I struck Yusuke 


	2. Comming up with terms

Here is the second chapter!! Thank you to those that reviewed. You two made me  
  
very happy!! Also special thanks to my new beta Youko Starr  
  
Disclaimer: Nope..still not mine  
  
Warning: Just beware  
  
I rub my cheek and stare at him. I could not believe he hit me! Now don't go  
  
thinking it hurt. It had felt much the same as a three year old's punch would.  
  
It's just...HE hit me. Never in all my life would I expect Koenma to do that.  
  
He was right about one thing. He needs to learn to defend himself. If he did  
  
then we all would get a much needed break. I looked up into his shocked eyes.  
  
Today was proving to be very interesting.  
  
I got up and slapped him. I had planned on giving him a punch but some reason  
  
closer my hand got to him it just turned into a slap. Then he shifted from adult  
  
form back to baby and wailed. I could not help but laugh. He really was just a  
  
big baby.  
  
Botan smacked me upside the head. As Yukina ran over to comfort the godling. I  
  
looked at Botan and saw her face. She was glaring at me. her arms were on her  
  
hips. Not to mention she was yelling at me.  
  
"Yusuke!! I cannot believe you just did that! He asks you for help and what do  
  
you do? You hit him!" she ranted. Did everyone forget he hit me first?  
  
"Botan, shut up! He hit me first!"  
  
"Nani? Yusuke, you and I both know he can't hurt you! You, on the other hand  
  
could have killed him!" She said pointing at the now adult Koenma…a Koenma that  
  
looked pissed off.  
  
"I demand you help me, Yusuke!" he said.  
  
"Fine, I'll teach your ass. But I am in no way changing diapers! So its my  
  
rules or nothing," I said and took my arms to my chest. It sounded fair. I'll  
  
make him go through what I had to. Then I'll make him promise a month's worth of  
  
freedom.  
  
'  
  
"As long as we can start today," he told me, as if I had to follow his orders.  
  
" Like I said, Pacifier Junky, I make the rules! Be at Genkai's forest  
  
at...noon tomorrow," I told him and walked out. I could hear him whining as I  
  
left. But I had better things to do than argue with him all day.  
  
For one I still had to check on Kurama's plants and their house. From there I  
  
was to go home and take a nap. then after that I might make me something to eat.  
  
Then at seven there was a sumo match on TV I just had to see. SO I had a busy  
  
day planned. Even if a part of my subconscious is telling me I need to set  
  
things up for tomorrow. I'll just get there before he does. 


	3. Dealing with anger

--------------------------------------------------  
  
e-mailed me and asked if I was going to give up on my stories...nope nada. Evenif it takes me a few months to finish them...finish them i will. So have no fear and reviews do help. Oh speaking of which thank you all for reviewing and reading. Oh an thank you Youko Starr for beta'ing my stuff. I would be lost without you!! hugs  
  
The sun hung high in the afternoon sky. I was becoming angrier with every passing second. No, it was not the bugs that kept crawling on me, nor was it the grass stains on my clothing. What angered me was the fact that he was late.  
  
Late when it was him that picked the time in the first place. What could he possibly be doing that was more important then teaching me? He better not be at the arcade! If I find out that he left me waiting for him for hours while he had fun. I'll....I'll make him stamp documents!  
  
Once again I looked out towards the direction from where he should be coming only to see him climbing the hill, a big grin plastered on his face. His arms were full of...sacks? Hmm...interesting. I could not help but wonder what was in them.  
  
He neared me and sat the down. His hair was greased back and he wore a lose white undershirt and pair of jeans. They were nice fitting jeans, but it was the cocky grin on his face that drew my attention.  
  
" Are you gonna change?" He asked placing his hands to his hips.  
  
I stood up and in a few seconds I was in my teen from. In this form I always felt more comfortable around Yusuke and his friends, anyway, even if my true toddler form was much easier to maintain.  
  
Then I remembered why I had become angry in the first place and my eyes grew cold. He had left me waiting for him for hours, after all. I, Prince Koenma of Reikai, should never have to wait on a employee!  
  
"Now that you are in that form lets go for a small run," he said. Little did I know that I would be regretting my decision after this.  
  
six hours later  
  
My body ached in areas I never realized I had. Once again, I closed my eyes and resumed my peaceful rest in the tub. He had really put me in a work out. We ran four miles, then he made me do sit ups, then he showed me how to do jumping jacks, all the while telling me that human grade-schoolers where doing these things with little to no problem. It was a wonder that humans were as weak as they were when they were made to do physical exercise like this.  
  
Once finished I made my way to the guest room, hearing Botan and Yukina in the next room. At least some of us where having fun. I laid down and drifted to sleep. An image of Yusuke doing pushups filled my last thoughts.  
  



End file.
